Ash
Ash is a mysterious, snakelike Kaijin created and used by Fish. Personality Cold, calculating, and ruthless, Ash is a sadistic and unfeeling individual that takes joy in hurting and killing others. She has little to no regard for most others, usually acting simply out of her own self interest. Ash is often very cocky and boisterous, often as a strategy to intimidate her opponents. She is fully aware of her despicable nature and makes it no secret that she relishes it. History TBD Abilities True Form= Ash's abilities consist of a strong balance of intelligence, physical strength, durability, and sheer brute force. * Physical strength: Like most other Viperaks, Ash's build is extremely muscular, capable of lifting objects far heavier than her own weight. * Skeleton: Ash's unique skeletal structure forms an armor-like shield beneath her skin, giving her high durability and rendering attacks on her vital organs very difficult. Her skeleton is comprised of a light but very strong organic material. * Rapid regeneration: Ash can regenerate minor or moderate wounds quickly, and can regenerate most severe injuries within a few days. * Sharp claws: The claws on Ash's hands are long and razor sharp, capable of slicing cleanly through light armor. * Extreme agility: Ash's relatively light build and strong muscles make her very agile, capable of jumping very high and far and navigating various environments quickly and easily. * Whip-like tail: Ash is able to use her tail in a way similar to a whip, using it to slice through objects by whipping it through the air at high speeds. * Prehensile tail: In addition to using it like a whip, Ash can use her tail like a fifth limb. * Crushing bite: Ash's jaws are very powerful, and her strong bite force can shatter flesh and bone with ease. * Sharp fangs: Ash's teeth are sharp, and in combination with her powerful bite are capable of easily piercing light armor. * Prehensile tongue: Ash's tongue is long and prehensile, and can be used to manipulate objects. Weaknesses * Piercing attacks: Strong penetrative attacks from weapons such as anti-materiel rifles, spears, knives, claws, and teeth may be able to pierce through her armor and open up opportunities to deal serious damage. * Light-based attacks: Light-based attacks, in addition to whatever damage they would inflict normally, also burn Ash. |-|Human Form= In her human form Ash still retains some of her abilities, but this form is more oriented towards stealth use or blending in while hunting for her next victim. * Strength: Ash retains some of the strength of her main form, although the strength of her human form is considerably lower due to the constraints caused by a human body structure. * Regeneration: Ash can also still regenerate, albeit much slower than she would be able to in her true form. Weaknesses * Light-based attacks: Light-based attacks, in addition to whatever damage they would inflict normally, also burn Ash. Relationships TBD Trivia TBD Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Fish6) Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Viperak Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Complete Monsters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Criminals Category:Assassin